Love me till I'm me again
by murphdog123
Summary: Her parents died in an accident when her uncle comes to take her away from the life she knew. She returns to Paris in the years preceding the June Revolution. Taking her place by his side she will fight for her love. Enjolras/OC. This is my first story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything besides Mercy.**

1823- Paris, France

The street was swelling with people as a bevy of school children ran through the square shrieking with excitement as they chased each other.

Mercy ran book in hand, from the boy chasing her; her russet curls flying behind her. She took a chance by looking behind her to see his blonde tresses bobbing after her as he ran.

She screamed breathlessly, trying to run faster than her slightly older pursuer but stopped dead as she faced forward again seeing the men in navy blue uniforms standing outside her house. The boy chasing her failed to stop himself and crashed into her causing her to stumble forward dropping her book.

Many of the other children tailing behind stopped beside them. "What is going on?" A few children whispered from behind her.

She looked from her peers back to her house with the soldiers standing guard. The blonde boy nudged her forward as she hesitated to move, "Go on."

Mercy picked up the discarded book from the cobble stone street and cautiously moved toward her front door looking nervously behind her to the awaiting children. The boy watched intently as she passed through the guards into her house.

The foyer was grand with marble floors and a lavish staircase that stretched up to the second floor above her. Mercy's footsteps echoed through the hollow house as she cautiously walked through the study where her father and mother were often found when she arrived home from school.

Anticipation for the sight of her parents ebbed away from her as a man in a sharp uniform stood by the bare fireplace. Mercy stood on the threshold as the man turned to her.

His face was aged and rugged. His beard had showed indication of white hairs from long years of work and stress.

The uniformed man looked at her with a reserved glance. He lowered his chapeau and bowed to her. Mercy stood vigilant, not taking her eyes off the man. "Mademoiselle," His voice was gruff as he returned to full height. "I am Inspector Javert. Your mother and father have been in an accident. Your mother, had something happened to her and your father, entrusted you to my care."

Mercy looked at Javert blankly not taking in anything passed the word of 'accident.' As he spoke he walked closer till he was standing before her. She seemed to shrink in his towering presence.

"As her brother, I am here to fulfill my duty," His voice lowered and his eyes softened as he fidgeted with the brim of his hat. Javert kneeled before her, his hands on her shoulders, "You will come and live with me and I shall watch over you." He looked at her as if looking into a familiar face; reliving a moment in his past. He cleared his throat, bringing himself back to the present. He stood again. "Go and gather your things. We are leaving soon."

Mercy walked out towards the magnificent stairs, slowly taking in the news. Her parents were dead yet she felt numb; nothing. The joy of the school day had been drained completely from her as if it had never happened.

Her travel trunk hit each step distinctly as she pulled it behind her half-heartedly. She still had her school book clutched to her chest.

Javert stood by the front door watching her descend the stairs dragging the trunk noisily. He opened the door for her to pass through following her out. Taking the trunk from her he placed it atop a carriage pulled by four horses. The house servants brought the rest of her possessions to the coach.

Mercy climbed the stairs to the carriage sitting in the far corner. Javert came to the opened door, "You will be sent to my address. I have some other business to attend to but I will meet you there in due time." He tried to smile for her but couldn't bring himself to do it. It was as if it was not in his cruel nature to be kind, even to a child. Taking another look at the now desolate and miserable child he felt his heart soften. She was still young and innocent, only ten years old; yet old enough to know and understand what had happened. Her whole world would be changed. He looked away dismissing it, closing the stagecoach door firmly.

Mercy's body lurched forward as the coach jostled through the stone street. She looked out of the window at the citizens of Paris as they watched the coach drive passed. Mercy turned back to the book she held in her hands.

Her thoughts wondered to if she would ever return to the life she once had but knew every thing was going to be different now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything besides Mercy.**

1829- Paris, France

Mercy stepped out of the carriage onto the familiar streets of Paris. She hadn't seen it since she was a child. Now sixteen, she noticed it had not changed much in the years of her absence.

School children ran through the streets shouting gaily chasing one another; Mercy's eyes followed them happily.

She inhaled deeply taking in the Parisian air that was so different from Montreuil when a voice made her turn sharply from her thoughts, "Well, who is this?" Their tone was light hearted and joking.

Mercy looked upon him. He was finely dressed with a mess of gold curls covering his head. The boy who was now a man leaned on a cart nearby. She emitted a smile as she tried to remember him.

It finally dawned on her as he drew a few steps closer. She had been in school with him as a child. He would frequently chase her through the streets after school, pulling her hair and teasing her with the other children. Mercy watched him, taking him in; he had changed.

She grappled to recollect his name. He smiled at her, "I was wondering when you would be coming back to the grand ole city of Paris." Enjolras was his name.

"It seemed the right time to return," Mercy watched him carefully as he smirked.

Enjolras looked as if he was going to say something but Javert rounded the coach placing his heavy hand on her shoulder, "Come, Mercy." Javert gave him a hard look before pulling Mercy away.

She turned her head towards Enjolras as they began to walk away. He bowed his head to her as she disappeared from his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing besides Mercy.**

The times that she was out she had her eyes in search of Enjolras. She had secretly hoped to run into him again.

Mercy watched the people wander about their business through the crowded Parisian streets. She stood by one of the market stands that were selling a collection of things.

A commotion of yells broke out a few streets over and carried into the alley. Mercy watched as a young girl no older than thirteen or fourteen maneuvering her way through the heavy crowd of people; the calls of several men following her.

Mercy turned to walk across the street but was blindsided by the girl as she crashed into her. They both fell to the cobblestone floor of the street, panic spread over the young girl's face as she scrambled to get to her feet; the voices got closer.

Thinking fast Mercy jumped up grabbing the girl's hand pulling her further into the dense crowd. She didn't want the girl to fall into the hands of her uncle for fear of what the consequences might have been. Mercy didn't think of the possible repercussions her actions could have had on her as they ran into a side street out of view.

The shouts grew closer in their ears yelling out to them and the bystanders telling them to stop them.

She held the girl's hand close as they lay with their backs against the wall of the dark alley. Their breath labored as they waited for it to slow.

Mercy turned her head towards the market they had just escaped. The yelling voices ran passed in a mob breaking through the thick collection of citizens.

The girl relinquished a deep sigh of relief as Mercy began to laugh. The scared girl looked at her confused. Looking at the poor girls face made her laugh slightly harder.

The confused look broke on the girl's face as she started to share in the laughter the tension broken. The thought of what just happened caught up with her.

Mercy's laughter slowly died as she turned back to the girl. The child looked up at her, "Thank you." She smiled meekly.

"It was my pleasure. I'm Mercy," She revealed giving the girl her hand to shake.

She took it lightly, "I'm Eponine."

Mercy walked towards home having had enough excitement for the day when someone came up beside her. "That was quite heroic, don't you think?"

She tried to repress a smirk as she turned to look at Enjolras. "Who knows what would have happened to her if they had caught her."

"True. But I never saw you as the one who would go out of their way to save people," Enjolras stated still watching her playfully.

"Well, there is a lot that you don't know, M'sieur," Mercy said pointedly.

"Please, call me Enjolras. I get enough of that from everyone else," They both stopped as they turned to one another. He smiled sincerely at her.

She considered him, looking back at the door behind her, "Well, this is me. Till we meet again, Enjolras," She emphasized his name as she inclined her head to him turning from him towards the door.

"Until next we meet, Mercy," She turned back around at the sound of her name but he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing besides Mercy.**

Days later, Mercy ventured through the streets near the sight of the fallen Bastille. The long street was vacant and quiet as she enjoyed the peacefulness.

Her head turned as she heard a small child crying softly. Mercy moved towards the rear of the monumental elephant. Behind it she saw a little boy with his head buried in his knees.

Mercy approached the pitiful child slowly not really sure what to do. "Are you alright?" His head perked up and his eyes grew wide with fear. He couldn't have been older than eight or nine years old. He made to run from her, "Its okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He sat still, "What is your name?"

The boy whimpered sadly as he sat still, his eyes still on her. He wiped his running nose on his coat sleeve, "Gavroche."

"I am Mercy." She smiled at him warmly. "Why are you crying Gavroche? Are your parents around?" Mercy stood from her spot to sweep the street with her eyes but found no one in sight. She knelt down again waiting for his answer.

His words were broken up by his attempt to stifle his sobs, "No. My parents don't love me. They said I would live a better life on the streets."

Mercy couldn't believe what he was saying. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Gavroche wiped at his face again, "No. I stay here; in this elephant."

Mercy's heart broke for the little boy, "Do you have anything to eat?"

He shook his head solemnly, hiccupping. Mercy stood once again looking up and down the street. "Gavroche, come with me." She held out her hand as he hesitated a moment before taking it.

They walked the streets to a noisy café in a small square nearby. Mercy hadn't been to this part of the city before even when she was a child. The sun was setting behind the houses surrounding the café.

She held Gavroche, who was trembling, close to her. She looked up at the tavern hopefully as they entered the crowded place.

The people inside were rowdy and obnoxious as they passed a table of drunk men slurring their words sloppily over one another.

There seemed to be no one helpful on the first floor as Mercy saw the stairs to the second floor. Gavroche warmed in the heat of the tavern as they ascended the steps upward.

Mercy turned on the landing to see a group of young men, maybe a few years older than herself.

They all turned around from what they were doing to look at her and the boy standing there. Her breath escaped her as Enjolras looked at her from the head of the table catching her off-guard. He looked almost as surprised as she felt.

Everyone looked from Mercy to Enjolras who was evidently their leader. All he had eyes for was her, not acknowledging the boys who looked to him. She blushed inwardly trying to hide it as Gavroche fidgeted by her side.

A curly headed brunette walked forward with a wine bottle grasped in his hand, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He looked Mercy up and down enticingly as he circled her. "Well? Who is this fine young woman?"

Enjolras stood resolutely at the head of the table as everyone looked back at him, "A friend." His eyes left hers only to watch the brunette carefully.

The others gathered around started to talk cheerfully amongst themselves of the new arrivals and their earlier business. Enjolras finally dropped his eyes from her back to the table.

One of the boys moved from the table to the little boy kneeling beside him smiling at him, "And who might this be?"

"They call me Gavroche," He answered confidently as his stomach growled loudly. Everyone around the table laughed.

"Well Gavroche, I think you need something to eat, hmm?" The boy tempted Gavroche.

"I could go for some Ragout, if I do say so me self," Gavroche said famished as he rubbed his stomach.

The older boy laughed with everyone at Gavroche's answer, "Well, I think we can do something about that." The boy stood to full height as Mercy let Gavroche join him in the crowd at the table.

She stood by the top of the stairs watching all the boys and men gathered around in the small tavern. Mercy smiled to herself when Enjolras appeared beside her making her jump.

"I take it another rescue mission?" His tone was sarcastic as a smirk played over his face, watching her mindfully.

"I wouldn't say it like that; just helping one who needed help. His parents abandoned him all alone telling him he would live a better life on the street," Mercy began to flush with anger as she looked down fidgeting with her hands.

Enjolras seemed to notice, "Mercy, relax. He will be in good hands here. I'm sure Courfeyrac will look out for him."

Mercy changed directions, "What are you doing here anyways?"

His eyes lowered to the ground as he deferred his answer, "Revolution." The single word struck Mercy oddly.

"Revolution?" She had to be sure she heard him right.

"Yes. It's just something small right now. Nothing big," His vague answers confused her but she decided not to ask anymore. The pause between them was measureable as he looked over to the table of men, "Come on, I'll introduce you."

At the end of the night the party dispersed back to their homes. Mercy lost sight of Gavroche as he disappeared with Courfeyrac and Combeffere.

She started to make her way home as footsteps caught up with her. It was Enjolras. "Do you mind if I walk you home?"

She shook her head slightly as they continued to walk away from the café, his body close to hers as the late night cold began to settle in. Mercy could see her breath as they stopped outside her door.

She smiled at him, "Thank you for walking me home. Goodnight Enjolras." Their eyes met; Mercy held his gaze.

He saw the moment slipping away as he stepped forward closing the gap between their already close bodies. He kissed her. He had wanted to ever since she had returned to Paris. She made no protest to it.

Mercy exhaled sharply as she tried to regain her composure as he let her go. It had taken her by complete surprise as she looked at him suppressing a smile. He watched her breathlessly as if regretting it immediately thinking he had overreached his limits.

"Goodnight Enjolras," Mercy finally said as she opened the door.

He was barely audible as she closed the door, "Goodnight Mercy."


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing besides Mercy.**

1932- Paris, France

Mercy headed towards the square near General Lamarque's house. She stopped at the traffic of wealthy people hiding in the corners of their carriages from the pleading lower class peasants of the city.

Mercy watched as the peasants swarmed at the coaches, reaching towards the people inside, "Look down and see the beggars at your feet! Look down and show some mercy if you can!" Their chant rang through the air, "Look down and see the sweepings of the streets! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!"

Mercy shook herself from her stupor, turning down the open street to the square ahead, passed the large plaster elephant that stood guard of the site of the fallen Bastille.

She joined the crowd of men who stood as the audience for the two young men on the stage before them. Mercy looked around her seeing several familiar faces but not as familiar as the one on the platform.

"Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!" The crowd shouted in unison.

A hand groped for Mercy's as she looked beside her and found Eponine. She held her hand as they looked up at the two boys in front of them. Mercy joined in with the chant as her friend stood by watching silently.

Familiar voices broke off from the crowd, "When's this gonna end?" "When we gonna live?" "Something's gotta happen now or something's gotta give."

They joined the crowd again, "It'll come, it'll come, it'll come. It'll come, it'll come, it'll come."

The familiar face on stage led them, "Where are the leaders of the land? Where is the King that runs this show?"

"Only one man, General Lamarque, speaks for the people here below," Mercy followed Eponine's longing gaze to Marius.

Courfeyrac stood beside Marius whispering something into Enjolras's ear, "General Lamarque is ill and fading fast; won't last the week out so they say."

"With all the anger in the land, how long before the judgment day?" Marius sang.

Enjolras gazed into the on looking crowd, "Before we cut the fat ones down to size?

"Before the barricades arise?" The men of the revolution cheered. Enjolras's eyes landed on Mercy.

Soldiers approached on horseback as the crowd began to scatter. Marius and Enjolras jumped down from the platform joining the crowd. Eponine let go of Mercy's hand and disappeared from her sight into the crowd.

She stood still as Enjolras and Marius made their way through the crowd, yelling to the boys of the revolution, "Come here tomorrow. We meet here at General Lamarque's house. Bring your guns."

Mercy stood in the surging crowd that moved towards the riot of horsemen. Enjolras grasped her hand bringing her away from the commotion, "Mercy, go, hide!" He gave her slight push as she disappeared from the scene. He rejoined the men as they shouted at the soldiers as the boys ran down an alley, "Vive la France! Vive la France!"

Mercy reemerged by the winery checking to see if the way was clear. She stepped into the street as an uproar broke out across the way. A recognizable female voice shouted, "It's the police, disappear. Run for it, it's Javert!"

Mercy stepped back into the shadows of where she had been hiding; watching her uncle. The crowd outside began to scatter quickly as the uniformed man advanced through the square to the upheaval menacingly.

"Another brawl in the square. Another stink in the air! Was there a witness to this? Let him speak to Javert!" Mercy caught sight of Gavroche as Javert hoisted him by his collar into the air, dropping him back to the ground. One of the soldiers took hold of the boy as he struggled to escape.

She stepped from the shadows into the square towards Gavroche, "Let him go." She pushed the soldier's hand off and brought the boy to her side. He smiled up at her as she protecting him as a mother would.

"M'sieur, the streets are not safe, but let these vermin beware, we'll see that justice is done." Javert looked at the gang of miscreants, "Look upon this fine collection, crawled from underneath a stone, this swarm of worms and maggots could have picked you to the bone!" Mercy watched as a well dressed man and girl escape from sight. "I know this man over here, I know his name and his trade, and on your witness, M'sieur, we'll see him suitably paid." The inspector looked where the man and girl had been standing, "Where has the gentleman gone and why on earth would he run?"

Thenardier spoke up first, "You will have a job to catch him. He's not all he seems to be. And the girl he trails behind him is the child he stole from me." He dabbed at fake tears.

Mme. Thenardier chimed, "Yeah and me."

"Yeah, both of us," He lowered his handkerchief.

Javert turned from him, lost in a past memory again, "Could it be he's that old jailbird that the tide now washes in. Heard my name and started running. All the omens point to him."

Thenardier approached Javert cautiously, "In the absence of a victim, dear Inspector, may I go? And remember when you've nicked him; it was me what told you so."  
"Let the old man keep on running. I will run him off his feet! Everyone about your business! Clear this garbage off the street!" Javert barked, turning from the scene.

Mercy still stood by with Gavroche. Her uncle looked from her to the boy and back to her, "You shouldn't be associating yourself with street urchins and the like. Go home, Mercy." She stood there defiantly, boring her eyes into him, "Go home, now."

"You cannot keep telling me how to live my life. Change is coming. It will be here soon enough," Mercy held Gavroche closer to her.

"We will talk about this later," Javert retorted darkly as he backed away leaving her standing there.

She smiled down at Gavroche as she kissed him on the forehead before he went running off into the city. Mercy protected him like her own brother as did many of the other boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing besides Mercy.**

She continued through the streets waiting till nightfall returning to the square of the ABC café. It was lit brightly from the inside and many people were drinking and enjoying themselves.

"The time is near. So near it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware; don't let the wine go to your brains!" Mercy listened at the stairs to Enjolras on the upper level of the café where the boys talked so often of their revolution. "We need a sign, to rally the people, to call them to arms. To bring them in line!"

Joly started, "Marius wake up. Well, what's wrong today? It's as if you've seen a ghost."

"Some wine and say what's going on," Grantaire's familiar voice played.

"A ghost you say. A ghost maybe, she was just like a ghost to me. One minute there and then she was gone," Marius was in love.

Grantaire chortled, "I am agog. I am aghast. Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him 'ooh' and 'aah.' You talk of battles to be won, and here he comes like Don Ju-an. It's better than an o-per-a!"

"It is time for us all to decide who we are. Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves, what's the price you might pay? Is it simply a game for rich young boys to play? The color of the world is changing day by day," Enjolras sang as Mercy ascended the stair upward slowly one at a time, listening, "Red, the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!"

Marius stood to defend himself, "Had you been there tonight you might know how it feels to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight!" Enjolras rolled his eyes at Marius's justification. Mercy peered around the corner of the stairs through the rungs of the railing trying not to be seen. "Had you been there tonight you might also have known how the world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong and what was wrong seems right!"

"Red," Grantaire mocked. Enjolras glared at him for encouraging Marius.

"I feel my soul on fire!" Marius supplied the words.

"Black," he called back.

"My world if she's not there!"

Soon every one was in on it, "Red!"

Marius replied, "The color of desire!"

"Black!" The boys continued, amusedly.

"The color of despair!" Marius looked at his friend.

Mercy saw Enjolras's eyes flash, "Marius, you're no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don't count at all! Red!"

The boys answered back, "The blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!"

Gavroche sprinted up the stairs to the men. Courfeyrac stood at the top listening to the little boy, "Listen everybody!"

"General Lamarque is dead," Gavroche revealed as the men silenced.

Enjolras spoke first, everyone looking to him for an answer, "Lamarque. His death is the hour of fate. The people's man. His death is the sign we await!"

Mercy became visible on the steps of the café; the boys, besides Gavroche, hadn't noticed her standing there.

"On his funeral day they will honor his name. With the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes. In their candles of grief we will kindle our flame. On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade rise. The time is near! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer.

Joly joined, "Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts."

Courfeyrac echoed, "With a jubilant shout."

The students all sang out, "They will come one and all. They will come when we call!"

Enjolras's eyes finally met hers. He watched her a second longer as Eponine appeared beside her. His gaze was turned to Marius who jumped down the stairs towards the two girls, leaning into Eponine, "Did you find her?"

Eponine didn't say a word as she turned from Mercy and made her way out of the café, Marius following behind her. Enjolras gave him a trailing look of disapproval as he looked back to the boys preparing for the revolution.

Mercy watched him sadly, the weight of great expectation on his shoulders. Such a burden would be unbearable to uphold. One man could not do it alone.

She knew this revolution was foolish and that her friends were headed to almost certain death. That is why she had come. Her uncle would not relent. Not even for her. Mercy knew the kinds of forces her uncle commanded and was scared for them.

Enjolras looked back over to where she stood, breaking from the group surrounding the table. He descended to the platform to where she watched from, "Mercy…" She looked down, reaching for his hand, pulling him down the stairs. He followed her out of the café, "What is it?" He turned her around to face him.

She studied him a moment. Enjolras was young but looked far beyond his years; lines etched deep in his face.

Mercy had to tell him but didn't want to. She looked down at his hand in hers, taking the sight of him in.

Enjolras put his hands on her shoulders, meeting her at eye level, "What is it that you want to tell me, Mercy?"

She brought her eyes to his, "This revolution. It is folly. You know that." He dropped his hands from her, moving a step away, not looking at her; his hands atop his curly head. "They will kill you all. It is not worth your lives," Mercy stepped closer to him.

Enjolras released a heavy sigh, looking at her. "Mercy," He savored her name. "We will fight and the people will rise. They must."

It hurt her to say it, "They will not rise, Enjolras. The pain of the Revolution still hangs in the air like a plague over our people. They will not rise."

"We fight for them whether they rise or not. We fight for their freedom. Folly or otherwise," He stepped closer to her, closing the gap between them.

Mercy knew she would never be able to sway him. His love for the people was greater than the love he had for her.

He looked down at her, kissing her gently, "Have faith, Mercy." Enjolras walked back towards the café leaving her there to watch after him. She walked the streets, taking shelter when it started to rain.

Her thought floated to Enjolras making her smile. She loved him. Mercy knew what she had to do. She would fight alongside her friends for what they believed in even if it meant death.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing besides Mercy. **

**Some of the dialogue in the next few chapters I tried to match up with the songs but it is very difficult so sorry in advance XD**

Mercy entered the jubilant café, joining some of the residents that frequented the place, in celebration. Of what, she wasn't sure. An upcoming revolution was not something she would celebrate about.

"One day more. Another day, another destiny. This never-ending road to Calvary. These men who seem to know my crime will surely come a second time. One day more"

"I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted?"

"One day more."

"Tomorrow you'll be worlds away and yet with you, my world has started."

"One more day all on my own."

"Will we ever meet again?"

"One more day with him not caring."

"I was born to be with you."

"What a life I might have known."

"And I swear I will be true.

"But he never saw me there!"

Enjolras made his way through the square, "One more day before the storm!"

"Do I follow where she goes?"

"At the barricades of freedom," He clapped the men on the shoulders in reassurance as he passed.

"Shall I join my brothers there?"

"When our ranks begin to form," Enjolras sauntered through the crowded café.

"Do I stay and do I dare?"

He moved to the stairs that led upward, "Will you take your place with me?" His hand stretched out to Mercy who took it. His lips kissed her hand as she drew closer to him.

The café joined in. Mercy found her self caught up in the excitement of her surroundings, "The time is now, the day is here!"

"One day more!"

"One more day to revolution, we will nip it in the bud! I will join these little schoolboys. They will wet themselves with blood!"

"One day more!"

"Watch 'em run amuck, catch 'em as they fall, never know your luck when there's a free for all. Here a little `dip.' There a little `touch.' Most of them are goners so they won't miss much!"

Mercy joined the boys around the table, standing beside Gavroche. They all sang proudly as they loaded bullets into their guns and muskets, "One day to a new beginning. Raise the flag of freedom high! Every man will be a king. Every man will be a king. There's a new world for the winning. There's a new world to be won."

The café echoed, "Do you hear the people sing?"

Marius ran the stairs breathlessly, "My place is here. I fight with you!" The boys cheered as he held up a red banner.

"One day more!"

"I did not live until today."

"One more day all on my own!"

"How can I live when we are parted?"

"I will join these people's heroes. I will follow where they go. I will learn their little secrets. I will know the things they know."

"One day more!"

"Tomorrow you'll be worlds away."

"What a life I might have known!"

"And yet with you my world has started."

"One more day to revolution. We will nip it in the bud. We'll be ready for these schoolboys."

"Watch 'em run amuck. Catch 'em as they fall. Never know your luck, when there's a free-for-all!"

"Tomorrow we'll be far away. Tomorrow is the judgment day."

"Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store! One more dawn! One more day! One day more!" The words echoed through the café and the square triumphantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing besides Mercy.**

The drums echoed through the long street as soldiers on horseback led the procession of General Lamarque's funeral. They people gathered at the barriers that separated them from the street and the soldiers.

Mercy saw Enjolras in his handsome red blazer watching the procession intently then look through the crowd on the other side of the street to his fellow brethren. They all began to sing, "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men. It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

Mercy joined with the swelling crowd, "Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?"

Enjolras emerged from the crowd entering the street grabbing hold of a scarlet flag. He waved it as the boys of the revolution joined bringing their own flags, "Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!"

She followed closely as several of the boys climbed on the carriage; Marius and Enjolras at the very height of it swaying their flags at the people below, "Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

"Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live. Will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!" The people roared through the streets.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Mercy stopped dead as the soldiers had disappeared from behind the carriage, reappearing before them, blocking the street.

The captain shouted, "Hold! Draw!" The men drew their swords, prepared to charge. The boys all drew guns. A shot rang out into the crowed from the opposing side. Combeferre ran to see the crowd beside the carriage. A woman lay in the arms of a nearby man dead.

"He killed an innocent woman! Murderer!" The mob started to shout angrily pulling the shooter from his hiding spot.

Shots rang out from both sides as the horses charged. Mercy could feel herself shaking as she was being drawn into the attack, gun in hand.

Courfeyrac pulled Mercy back, "Mercy, take Gavroche and get out of here! Meet at the barricade!" He pushed them away as he returned to the riot. She stumbled backwards before grabbing the boy's hand, leading him away and into the streets.

They jumped down from the carriage top in rebellion. Enjolras shouted to his friends, "To the barricade!" They all made a run for it.

As Mercy ran with Gavroche to the sight of the barricade a rough hand reached out and grabbed her arm causing her to swing around facing them. Panic escaped her throat as Mercy screamed, "Gavroche run!" The anarchy in the streets echoed louder as the bystanders scattered through the city, retreating. The boy took off down the street towards the barricade.

She looked to her captor, coming face to face with her uncle. He shook her slightly with every word, "And where do you think you're going? Off to the barricade to defend the ones you love, no doubt? To bring a change to this poor world? It is folly, Mercy! You of all should know that," His harsh tone softened slightly as if she were a child again.

"We fight for them whether they rise or not. We fight for their freedom. Folly or otherwise, uncle," She spat disobediently at him.

His face contorted angrily as he dragged her through the street shoving her towards the direction of their house, "Go home, Mercy!" He said no more as he rejoined the swarm in the streets chasing after the boys.

Mercy indignantly ran in the direction of her home. Slamming the door behind her, she climbed the stairs to her small room. She opened the dresser that held her clothes. Digging around she unearthed an old men's jacket and pants. Putting them on, she tucked her hair messily into a scally cap looking at her self in the mirror. Her reflection was almost unrecognizable.

She placed her gun in the waistband of her pants, running down the stairs and out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing besides Mercy.**

Night had fallen and soldiers lurked everywhere. Mercy hid in the shadows hoping to keep from sight. She made her way to the barricade in the café's square.

She peered around the corner into the square. They had erected the barricade brandishing the red flag. There was slight movement behind it as she heard the boys talking amongst themselves.

Mercy stepped into the moonlight allowing her self to be seen. A commotion rose atop the barricade as the click of guns reverberated off the high building surrounding them.

She jumped suddenly, startled by the sounds. Instinctively she threw her hands up in the air, "Don't shot!"

Enjolras's voice sounded, "Its Mercy! Lower you guns!" She drew closer as the side of the barricade opened to permit her through. He jumped from the barricade down to her, "Mercy! What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?"

She half smiled at him, teasing, "Well, I couldn't very well fight in a dress now, could I?"

He gave her an approving smile turning back to the other men as they sounded happily at her appearance and decision to fight with them.

She took her flintlock pistol from her waistband and settled into a clear spot on the barricade beside Enjolras, waiting for the troops to appear.

Hours had passed, "He's back!" Combeferre shouted.

"Listen my friends I have done as I said. I have been to their lines, I have counted each man. I will tell what I can." The figure in street clothes moved towards the barricade. "Better be warned they have armies to spare and the danger is real. We will need all our cunning to bring them to heel."

Enjolras indicated for the barrier to be opened allowing him through. "Have faith. If you know what their movements are we'll spoil their game. There are ways that a people can fight. We shall overcome their power."

"I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight." The man entered, "They intend to starve you out before they start a proper fight. Concentrate their forces; hit us when it's light." The boys slowly started to turn away.

Mercy jumped from her place upon the barricade. She looked at the man who looked bewilderedly back at her. She hadn't expected his appearance and neither had he expected hers. Her mouth opened, no words coming out.

Gavroche pointed in the direction of the man, "Liar!" Everyone looked to the boy then back to the man immediately suspicious. "Good evening dear inspector, lovely evening, my dear." Everyone's head turned to Javert.

Javert averted his gaze and tried to run as he knew he had been caught. The rebels grabbed for him, holding him still as Gavroche continued, "I know this man, my friends his name is Inspector Javert. So don't believe a word he says 'cause none of it's true. This only goes to show what little people can do!"

"Bravo, little Gavroche, you're the top of the class!" Courfeyrac said still holding onto Javert.

Prouvaire aimed his gun at the inspector, "So what are we going to do with this snake in the grass?"

"Tie this man and take him to the tavern in there. The people will decide your fate, Inspector Javert!" Enjolras spoke as Mercy moved beside him; her uncle studying her through narrow, hardened eyes.

"Shoot me now or shoot me later; every schoolboy to his sport. Death to each and every traitor! I renounce your people's court!" Javert bellowed as the students began to pull him into the tavern.

"We keep looking forward!" Marius announced.

A commotion broke out in the tavern as they tried to tie Javert. He easily threw the boys from him. Enjolras intervened but was thrown back as he got hit in the face. The inspector raced to the corner of the room taking out a baton. He struck the boys as they wrestled it away from him, pinning him to the ground. Enjolras struck Javert in the head, leaving him unconscious.

Mercy hung in the doorway breathlessly as the sound of foot soldiers marching came from the streets. Enjolras passed her, taking her by the arm to lead her up to the barricade. She settled behind a crate, peering over it with her gun ready.

The general shouting commands to his soldiers stopped, "Who's there?"

Enjolras deferred his answer a moment as he glanced fleetingly at Mercy, ready to fight, "French revolution!"

Seconds passed, "Fire!" The bullets pierced the humid summer air blasting holes into the barricade.

The rebels shot from their positions as others ducked out of the way. Soldiers dropped dead as smoke from the exploded gun powder filled the air making it difficult to see.

Mercy pulled her head back as a bullet splintered the wood of the crate she was hiding behind.

The boys were throwing their guns down to be replaced by loaded ones. Soldiers breached the barricade, climbing through the debris to attack.

Behind the barricade a tirade of fear and anger broke out among the boys. Enjolras fought off and shot at several of the militia, forcing the guns from their hands.

Mercy continued to shoot from her spot, hitting the men that approached her. Fear dawned in her eyes. They were outnumbered.

"Marius, no!" Gavroche yelled as Marius climbed to the top of the barricade, powder keg in hand. "Marius, what are you doing? Marius, watch out!" A gun aimed at him.

Mercy could only watch from the corner of her eye as a boy jumped before the aimed gun. It fired painfully as the body slid down to the bottom of the barricade disappearing from view in the gunpowder mist.

Marius took a torch from beside the flag holding it up to the barrel of powder, "Fall back! Fall back! Or I blow the barricade!"

All movement ceased as everyone turned to look at Marius. The captain stood nearby, "Blow it up and take yourself with it!"

Marius stood as if in a daze, the flame hovering dangerously over the cask. Murmurs of protest from behind the barricade called out. His voice was distant, "And myself with it." He lowered the torch even closer.

The captain acted quickly, "Back! Back!" They fell back to ranks behind their safe wall.

Enjolras took the torch from Marius, finally being able to breathe when the flame was away from the keg.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing besides Mercy. I cried writing this chapter :(**

Mercy released a tortured sigh as relief washed over her. She lowered herself from the spot behind the barricade as indignant remarks flew at Marius and what he had almost done.

As she reached the ground, Mercy's eyes fell upon the crumpled figure at the wall of the barricade. The boy she had thought she had seen fall was Eponine.

Mercy's breath caught as she rushed to her friend's side. The frail girl shook violently as the sky opened up, "Eponine, what are you doing here?"

She smiled weakly at Mercy, "I could ask the same of you." Eponine's eyes flicked to Enjolras. They shared a small familiar laugh as Eponine shuttered.

The tears started to well in Mercy's eyes as she brushed the hair from Eponine's face. Mercy looked down to where her hands lay, covered in blood. Her face fixed in dismay as she stroked her cheek reassuringly, "Shh, it's going to be okay, `Ponine. We will get this all sorted out." Mercy smiled at her dying friend, leaning her head against hers, kissing her forehead comfortingly.

Eponine smiled painfully as she looked at Mercy. She turned sharply searching through the rain calling out, "Marius!" She couldn't leave her lying there alone, "Marius!" Mercy's voice trembled as her tears began to choke her.

Marius appeared at her side, oblivious. He finally looked down, "Eponine? What are you doing here?"

She held out a letter with a broken seal, "I kept it from you. It's from Cosette. I'm sorry."

Rain fell from the sky falling on the barricade, "The rains going to ruin the powder."

"What have you done?" Marius knelt beside Eponine as he saw her fatal wound.

Enjolras stepped towards Mercy pulling her up away from them. Her body was shaking uncontrollably from the rain and her tears. He held her close to him.

"Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here, that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow," Eponine's words landed softly among the rain.

"But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above. If I could heal your wounds with words of love," Marius spoke softly, shaking her.

"Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me," Eponine's eyes smiled as they began to lose their light.

"Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine," Marius cradled her.

"So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain."

"You won't feel any pain," Marius reassured her.

"A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now," Eponine began to shake again.

"Can hardly hurt you know," Marius rested his chin on her head, "I'm here."

Eponine looked up at him weakly, "That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe."

"I will stay with you till you are sleeping," Marius gazed at her pained.

"And you will keep me close. And rain…" Eponine's voice started to fade.

"And rain…" Marius waited for her.

"Will make the flowers…"

"Will make the flowers…" He looked down as she lay peacefully against him, "grow."

Mercy fell against the wall of the tavern, collapsing on the ground in lamenting sobs. The first of them to fall on the barricade.

Combeffere kneeled down, picking up Eponine's body taking her inside. Mercy buried her head in her arms; her knees brought up to her chest.

Enjolras stood by but made no move to comfort her. He felt the loss was too great to console. The rain soaked everyone through, bringing the cold with it.

As the rain subsided so did Mercy's tears. She composed herself though her eyes were still puffy and red.

She stood up, opening the tavern doors. Enjolras grabbed her, stopping her, "Mercy, what are you doing? You can't go in there."

"Enjolras let me go. He is my uncle," She squirmed from his arms. He let her go, his mouth agape with suppressed disbelief.

Mercy straightened herself as he reluctantly opened the doors for her, closing them firmly behind her but stood guard on the other side.

She turned from the closed tavern doors to see her uncle. He seemed shrunken and defeated as he was suspended between sitting and kneeling from the noose around his neck that kept him in place.

His dazed look made him look even more pathetic as she stood over him. It was as if looking over a scared child. Javert looked browbeaten and broken.

Mercy never thought it was a sight that she would see. Weakness in a man she believed to be so strong.

She kneeled beside him, taking a handkerchief from her pocket. She dabbed at the blood that ran down the side of his head. They didn't say a word to each other; sharing only a mutual understanding and reality.

Mercy shook her head as she looked down at the bloody kerchief in her lap. Javert finally looked up at his niece after several long moments of silence. She closed her eyes tightly shaking her head slowly, "You shouldn't have come."

Javert's voice rasped hoarsely, "This revolution has to stop. It will only lead to more death." He looked upwards to the shadow of Enjolras on the other side of the door.

Mercy followed his gaze, turning back to him sadly, "It is what they believe in. They will die for these people."

"You love that boy. You are going to let him do this? You are going to let them all go to their death? You have already lost one friend tonight," Javert said gruffly.

"You don't understand," She quipped harshly.

"I know more than you think. They won't last the night. They are no match against the militia. It is all a foolish game," Javert remarked quietly, keeping the conversation between them.

Mercy stood, "Foolish or not. We will fight." She walked towards the door, her hand on the handle.

"They have led themselves to slaughter," Javert bowed his head in defeat, "As I have lead myself," She looked back one last time at the pitiful form of her uncle before opening the door to leave.

Outside, Enjolras regarded her with his eyes stepping away from his post at the tavern doors.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing besides Mercy.**

Mercy joined Combeffere at his post on the crest of the barricade, waiting. A shadow danced in the light revealing a uniformed man. "Don't shoot!" The man protested as they held their guns at the ready. "I come here as a volunteer."

Enjolras waved him through the side of the barricade. As he passed through the boys surrounded him, guns aimed at him dangerously. Enjolras disarmed him as he raised his hands in submission.

A memory stirred as she saw the man's face; the man from the brawl in the square. "You see that prisoner over there?" Combeffere indicated to the man in the tavern, "A volunteer like you."

"A spy who calls himself Javert," Grantaire added. "He's going to get it too."

The boys started to push the man into the café, "Get in there," "Get inside."

Gavroche yelled, "Don't kill him. I know him." Everyone looked to the little boy.

Mercy followed Valjean's eyes to uniformed soldiers atop one of the buildings aiming their guns at Enjolras, "Enjolras!" Mercy reached forward for him.

"Enemy marks!" An uproar of shouts broke from the barricade as Valjean took up a gun, shooting at them as the other boys joined in. The men scattered leaving a gunpowder smoke in the air.

The rebels manned the barricade as Enjolras stood breathlessly by the doors of the tavern next to Valjean, "Thank you, M'sieur."

"Give me no thanks, M'sieur. There is something you can do," Valjean admitted.

"If it is in my power," Enjolras answered.

"Give me the spy, Javert. Let me take care of him," Valjean asked pointedly.

Mercy who stood nearby heard. She turned sharply to the men, grabbing Enjolras's arm in protest, "Enjolras, no."

He grabbed her hand to silence her pleading. Valjean observed her eagerness as Gavroche handed him a flintlock.

"Do what you have to do. This man belongs to you," Enjolras passed him a small dagger from his own belt. He closed the double doors to the tavern shut, pulling Mercy behind him.

She stood silently still, waiting. For what, she wouldn't know. It had only hit her when the echo of gunfire rattled her from her stupor. Mercy looked blankly at the boys around her who were all seemingly watching her. Her eyes landed on Enjolras as he too watched her.

He dropped his gaze from her as Valjean reappeared through the tavern. Enjolras, who had moved to the top of the barricade, nodded his head understandingly.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing besides Mercy.**

Mercy sat against the wall of the tavern as Enjolras stepped down, "Courfeyrac you take the watch. They may attack before its light. Everybody keep the faith. For certain as out banner flies, we are not alone. The people too must rise." Marius started reapplying cover to the barricade, "Marius, rest."

The air was humid and silent. Grantaire held a bottle in his hand, "Drink with me, to days gone by."

The barricade joined in, "To the life that used to be. At the shrine of friendship, never say die. Let the wine of friendship, never run dry. Here's to you, and here's to me."

Enjolras joined Mercy against the tavern wall, wrapping his arm around her protectively; laying his head against hers.

"Do I care if I should die; now she goes across the sea? Life with out Cosette means nothing at all. Would you weep Cosette, if I were to fall? Would you weep, Cosette for me?"

Mercy felt herself falling asleep and let it take her. All that mattered was being in his arms where she felt safe and protected. Enjolras's light breathing swept over her cheek as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Enjolras was gone when she woke; the sun breaking through the tops of the surrounding buildings. Mercy got to her feet, her eyes darting around searching for him.

Prouvaire whistled from his perch and Enjolras climbed the barricade from the outside. Marius met him, "I was right. The rains damaged the gunpowder. We're low on ammunition."

Enjolras countered softly, "We're the only barricade left."

The boys all stood attentive at his words, "What?"

Mercy moved to meet him, giving him her hand so he could jump down, "Where the only ones left." Enjolras admitted, fear in his eyes yet he was trying to hide it, "The people have not stirred. We are abandoned by those who still live in fear. Let us not waste lives. Let all who wish to, go from here."

Mercy and Enjolras shared a look of pained understanding. He looked weary and defeated knowing what their future held. The burden he held so harshly on his shoulders started to crumble before him.

No one moved as if they were pinned to the spot in fear and devastation. Gavroche started to sing, "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men."

"It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again," The boys of the revolution looked to their small friend, joining him. "When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes."

What little faith they had, had been bolstered. Mercy stood by Enjolras as the other boys started to look for ammunition among the corpses of soldiers.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing besides Mercy.**

"Little people know when little people fight, we may look easy pickings but we've got some bite." The sound of a child's voice drifted through the air.

Mercy turned sharply, running as she ascended the steps to the top of the barricade seeing Gavroche on the other side. Horror and fear spread through her like poison, "Gavroche!" She whispered harshly as several of the other boys took notice of what was happening, calling out to him.

"So never kick a dog, because he's just a pup!" A shot rang out inches away from Gavroche, who was now holding powder cans. He turned to them and smiled. The boys of the barricade continued to call him back.

Mercy didn't wait before swinging her leg over the wall of the barricade, "Gavroche!"

She was over the side as the Enjolras shouted to her, "Mercy! No!" He called to the other boys who remained still. "Stop her! Mercy!"

His cries didn't reach her as she tried to lower herself down to the boy. "We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up!" Courfeyrac heard the commotion and saw the boy. He tried to climb over the wall but was restrained by the other boys.

Another deafening shot rang out as it struck Gavroche in the leg. He fell over in anguish as he held his wound. Mercy screamed for him stretching out her hand to the boy as she held to the barricade, "Gavroche, give me your hand!"

He didn't even look at her as he shouted, "So you'd better run for cover when the pup grows..." The soldier fired, knocking Gavroche off balance. His lifeless body sprawled on the ground outside the barricade only a few feet from where Enjolras was pulling Mercy up back over the wall of the blockade. All Mercy could do was scream.

The side of the barricade opened as Courfeyrac journeyed out, picking up Gavroche's body. He brought his corpse inside laying him on the ground. His own cries of grief echoed through the barricade.

Enjolras dragged Mercy down the steps of the barricade out of firing range. She expelled languished sobs as he held her close; her cries muffled by his coat.

A sudden voice called to them, "You at the barricade listen to this. The people of Paris sleep in their beds. You have no chance!"

Mercy stifled her cries as she ascended the steps of the barricade once more with her flintlock following Enjolras, looking out over the opposing troops.

"No chance at all. Why throw your lives away?" The captain's voice rang out.

Mercy could feel Enjolras's eyes on her as she aimed her musket pointedly at the army. He looked back, "Let us die facing our foes. Make them bleed while we can."

"Make them pay through the nose," Combeffere sounded.

Courfeyrac was still beside Gavroche, "Make them pay for every man!"

"Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free!" Enjolras yelled raising his gun.

There was a pause before the captain called, "Cannons! Quick as you can! Come on! Look lively!"

Mercy took her place beside Enjolras, her gun steadied. He looked at her, whispering to her, "Mercy, what are you doing?"

"I am fighting beside you till the end," She didn't look at him for fear that she might start crying again at the thought of their ultimate demise.

"You must go. Save yourself. You are no longer needed here," He said urgently as the cannons drew nearer.

Mercy felt stunned as she turned on him, "No longer needed here? I will fight with you."

Enjolras looked at her gravely, "I don't want you here anymore. Do you understand?" Mercy's heart started to sink as realization spread through her.

His eyes pleaded for her to escape and save herself, "You have to go, now!"


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing besides Mercy.**

She lowered her gun rushing forward. Their lips met as she kissed him one last time. He held her tight to him as if he wasn't going to let her go.

The marching of soldiers stopped as they were forced to break apart. Mercy tried to catch the breath that had been stolen from her as she stepped back away from him, turning to descend the steps of the barricade one last time.

Enjolras watched longingly as she ran through the doors of the tavern wishing he was running away with her. He knew that he would never see her again.

Enjolras returned back to the fight at hand; to his fate. Marius called out, "Fall right first!"

"Wait for it! Wait for it!" Several students yell.

Enjolras readied his gun, "Fire!"

Mercy ran from the barricade hearing the shouts of boys and men as bullets pierced the air. Cannons crashed fiercely into the barricade's walls.

She made her way through the winding streets of Paris as she tried to find herself in the chaos and madness in the air. Distance screams echoed through the barren streets.

When she couldn't run any farther, Mercy collapsed against a wall. She waited, listening for the return of gunfire. All was silent as she listened in the direction of the café and the barricade.

Mercy got to her feet and cautiously made her way back to the square. The water that had collected in the crevices of the street had turned to blood and bodies of soldiers lay scattered along the street.

As she looked to the barricade more soldiers lay dead, even some of her friends. She walked around the already opened entrance of the barricade. Her eyes were drawn to the flag held by the figure in red hanging from the second story window.

Mercy almost collapsed as a great sob escaped her throat. Her eyes filled rapidly with fiery tears. She covered her mouth with one hand as the other grasped for something to hold on to, to keep herself from falling. A devastating pain radiated through her entire body.

Through blurry eyes she caught a figure dressed in uniform. She shook with anger as she charged at him. Javert knelt beside Gavroche pinning something to him. He got to his feet, catching her as she hit him repeatedly in the chest. It hadn't occurred to her that he was supposed to be dead.

Mercy was hysterical, "You killed him! You killed him!" She cried into his chest, "You let them kill him! You let them kill them all!" All he could do was hold his niece tightly to him, stifling her cries. Her rage was blinding as she couldn't calm herself. Mercy shoved him away, her entire body shaking, "I hate you! You did this!" Her voice was cracked and hoarse from screaming and crying.

Javert didn't say anything. He couldn't. Instead he watched her as she climbed the broken stairs to the second floor. Mercy disappeared from his sight as he left the café.

Her eyes cast down to the four boys on the floor as her eyes began to well up again harshly. Mercy maneuvered over the bodies as she ran to the opened window. Her chest began to pound as she leaned out. She grabbed hold of Enjolras's shirt and tried frantically to pull him up. His weight seemed to double as his boot came unhooked from the pane on the window. She quickly reached to grasp his gun belt as he began to slip.

Mercy strained to pull him successfully through the window as her anxious sobs made her shake violently. His body collapsed lifelessly to the blood soaked floor as she pulled him in.

She fell beside him, turning him over so he was upright; the flag still clenched in his hand. Her eyes blurred again as fierce tears began to choke her into hysteria.

Mercy pulled him into her lap, cradling him. Her tired eyes pressed with tears as her heart seemed to constrict in its cage painfully. She clutched at her chest as her heart broke.

Her tears burned angry trails down her cheeks; she stroked his face gently as a lover would. Enjolras's skin was pale and cold against hers. Her mouth formed a grimace as undesired thought pushed to the front of her mind.

She lay on his chest as if she hoped to hear him breathing. Nothing could bring him back to her. Her love was dead and so were her friends. The pain dug deeper in her chest and was almost unbearable.

Mercy closed her eyes and found she has fallen asleep beside him. She had always dreamed that one day they would relish such a moment together but that dream was over.

Her eyes fluttered as she was greeted by the night. Her body ached as she propped herself on her elbow.

Mercy looked down at Enjolras and sat up. She found her face still stained with the trail of her tears. The ache in her heart still agonizing but no new tears came to her. She was otherwise numb.

Her lip quivered as she leaned over him, kissing him for the last time. Mercy stood up, leaving Enjolras lying there in the tavern. The red flag still closed tightly in his hand.

Everyone was gone from the streets, locked away. Whether they mourned for the boys and men dead on the barricade she wouldn't know.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing besides Mercy. I wasn't sure if I should have added this but I did anyways.**

The Seine River raged underneath her as she stood at the stone banister of the bridge. Mercy could feel nothing beside the bitter sting of cold from the water. She couldn't see anything else to live for. Everyone she had cared deeply about was dead. They were never going to come back. She was alone.

Mercy cast her eyes to the night sky as it was painted a velvety black with rich milky stars. She would never see Gavroche's innocent smile again. Hear the slur of Grantaire's wine filled nonsense and jokes or Courfeyrac and Combeffere's enthusiasm for change. Never again would she see the boys gathered around the table as they planned their infamous revolution. Eponine would no longer share a familiar laugh of mutual unspoken understanding.

Her chest began to ache as she could feel fresh tears build up behind her eyes. She would never hear Enjolras say the words she longed most to hear.

Mercy lowered her eyes to the black mist and rapids below. Her hands grasped the coarse banister of stone as she leaned over. She felt her feet lift off the ground as she looked over.

She wondered how far she would have to lean over before the barrier fell away and the water would swallow her; taking her far away from here.

Mercy rested her feet on the ground as she hoisted herself up to stand on the railing. As she looked below her the Seine rushed passed ravenously; it foamed and spat like a horrifying beast.

"Mercy!" A gruff voice sounded behind her. It startled her causing her almost to lose her balance.

She turned halfway around to look at him, "Leave me alone." Her words came out a harsh, tortured whisper that was barely audible over the roar of the river.

Javert cautiously stepped closer to his mourning niece. She made no move as he gripped her cold hand in his, pulling her off the balustrade.

Mercy shivered from the night chill and the black water. She stood in a daze as he rubbed her shoulders trying to warm her.

As she warmed she stood as if entranced; her grief and despair engulfing her, leaving her sedate. The reality of what she had almost done consumed her.

Javert exhaled as if he had been holding his breath, "Mercy." He shook her as her eyes met his conflicted ones, "Go home."

She stirred slightly, still bemused. Mercy stepped back and made her way home slowly. She didn't look back at her uncle as she was absorbed in her own thoughts and notions.

She made her way up the steps to her small room and without even undressing or making an effort to change her clothes she fell on the bed. Her head hit the pillow as she lay there staring at the wall. Mercy closed her eyes as she fell victim to a dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing besides Mercy.**

1871-Paris, France

Mercy lay on her bed as her daughter and grand-daughter sat beside her. She was dying. She played through the memories of her life as she began to grow tired.

Her grandson entered the room bringing his mother a damp cloth to place over Mercy's forehead.

The life was leaving her as she looked upon the faces of her beloved family. She wished she didn't have to leave them so soon. Mercy wished she could live to see her grandchildren have their own children but knew that time was escaping her; a single tear trailed down her face. Mercy closed her eyes.

She opened them. She felt life and rejuvenation return to her as she looked down at herself. It was as if she had not aged a day since the June Rebellion. Her youth had been restored. She knew she was either dead or dreaming.

Her eyes looked up landing on a figure adorned in a red coat. Mercy's heart stopped as she took in his appearance. He looked just as she remembered him.

He walked closer to her, "Red, I feel my soul on fire. Black, my world if you're not there. Red, the color of desire. Black, the color of despair." He stopped in front of her, "I have always loved you."

Mercy beamed up at him through steady tears of joy. Her heart swelled as they embraced. She never wanted him to let her go. And he didn't. A radiant light enveloped them entirely. Once it had faded they were gone.


End file.
